Waiting on You
by AriesBalorPrincess
Summary: AU story. The sequel to Ten. Zoe struggles with her life while Wade is in a coma. Jesse is there to help in every way he can, while he too struggles to keep his life from falling apart. Things should get easier once Wade wakes, but that may not be the case.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter for the sequel of Ten. I didn't plan for there to be such a wait for this chapter. Also I will warn you, that it won't be easy sailing, even after I have Wade wake up. I am thinking as of right now that this one will be a short little story. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hart of Dixie or the characters used within this story.**

* * *

The plan was to go to New York, giving Ethan and Candice a chance to spend some time with their grand kids. Zoe was looking forward to going back to the city that had played home to her while she was away from her real home. Each day that passed marking the day they were set to go, the more nervous and anxious Zoe grew. She didn't want to be that far away from her husband in case something good or bad was to happen to him.

"Sweetie, we can always come to you and the kids; it does not matter to us," Candice told her the night before they were to leave.

"I know and I feel bad about that, since you guys are always coming here," she sighed into the phone. It was just her up both kids, were sound asleep in their rooms.

"You shouldn't," Candice told her. "We get it. You can make it up to us once that husband of yours wakes up. And in the meantime we will come to you. We don't want you to feel uncomfortable, Zoe. You would be worrying ten fold if you were to come here, we will be there tomorrow evening, and we will keep the kids a night or two while we are there, am I understood?" Candice asked in her motherly demanding tone.

"Very much so," Zoe replied a faint smile on her face, relieved that her mother understood the heartache and pain she was feeling and knowing just how anxious she was about leaving her husband's side. She would worry about thanking her mom in a huge way once her husband woke up. She could only worry about Wade and their two perfect kids. It was all the stress she could handle.

They finalized the last of the details and talked for a few more minutes after that and hung up. Zoe was getting ready for bed herself, when there was a knock on the door. She had a feeling that she knew who it was.

"Shouldn't you be planning your honeymoon?" She asked, pulling the door open. She couldn't help it, most the time her bitterness and her anger were aimed towards Jesse. He was the closest person to her.

"One of those days, huh?" He questioned, stepping inside the house. If he took her attitude and her words to heart, they would no longer be friends and there was no way he was going to abandon her when she needed him the most. "Honeymoon aside, you will always be important to me Zoe. You are my best friend and my sister," he smiled, seeing her frown turn into a very tiny smile. "You cannot get rid of me that easily," he teased; the truth of the statement wrapped around his words.

"Would be nice at times if I could," she teased back, her annoyance suddenly coming out at him for just being on top of her all the time shinning through.

"I do it because I care about you, because I am one more person that loves you," he replied, toeing his shoes off to move further through the house. "The one person you need," he said softly, looking down. There wasn't a single thing he liked about any of this, not that there should be a good thing with his brother in a coma. Seeing just how broken and fragile his best friend/sister really is. If he thought, it would do any good, he would gladly stroll into his brother's hospital room and slap him until he woke up.

"How is the honeymoon planning coming along?" She asked, following behind him. She didn't feel the need to say a word about him caring about her; she felt the same way, and she told him often enough and he's only assuring her, to keep her from pushing him away.

"That is part of the reason why I am here," he told her, rubbing his neck. "Honeymoon is taken care of; however, I would like to run something by you and please feel free to tell me what you really think about it, because I need to know if I need to change things or leave as is, okay?" He questioned, taking a deep breath.

"Okay," Zoe nodded, all ears.

"We have everything figured out. I hate getting married without my brother there so we have decided that we are going to get married in six months, we can't wait longer than that," he told her, not giving her a chance to make a snarky comment. The date had been the only thing they couldn't lock down. "And if he is still in his coma, then we will get married in his hospital room and only close family will be there," he told her. It was the best compromise they could come up with. It is important to him to have his brother there; he would rather have his little brother standing up there next to him than laying in a coma in a hospital room, but he would take what he could get.

Zoe said nothing, falling into him, her tears coming out silently, hugging him tightly. She really liked that idea, either way Wade was going to be there. Keeping an arm around Zoe, he moved them into the living room.

Jessica and Colin were off to spend the day with Jesse; he insisted, wanting to spend time with his niece and nephew. She was happy that her kids had a father figure to look up too while their father was lying in a hospital room. Grateful even.

* * *

She was currently sitting in her husband's hospital room, his limp hand in her own, her thumb gently brushing back and forth against his skin. She places a soft kiss the back of his hand, her eyes closing as she keeps her lips on his hand.

"I really need you to wake up. I can't do this without you," she whispered, placing their entwined hands in her lap. "The kids need you." She grew quiet listening to the beeping that filled the room. "You know this wasn't what I pictured our life to be like," she sighed. "Please wake up, so we can be a family. Little miss Jessie is getting so smart and beautiful as ever," she smiled, using her free hand to cup his cheek. "Colin, is a mini version of you, the attitude to boot," she laughed lightly.

She learned early on that she could sit in his room, holding his hand or on the days that were worse than normal for her, she would curl up to him in the bed and just lay with him, letting the silence take over. She had no need to fill the silence. She talked to him, told him things, kept him updated on everything. She didn't know if he could actually hear her or their kids, but she wasn't going to change things with her husband now. They talked and they enjoyed the silence, being next to each other and this was her new normal when it came to spending time with her husband.

"I love you, please come back to us," she whispered, kissing him softly.

Leaving the hospital, she headed home to collect her kids. She was going to meet her mom and Ethan in Mobile for dinner and not only did she want to freshen up, but she was positive that both of her kids were going to be needing bath's before they left.

"They weren't a problem, were they?" Zoe asked, helping her daughter pick up the mess of color crayons and paper loitering the floor around her.

"Never," Jesse smiled, collecting his nephew's things. "He was just changed and they both had a little snack about a half-hour ago, and they have been washed and put on clean clothes," he told her. "Wade?" He asked, catching her eye over his niece's head.

"The same," she replied. "I didn't get a chance to talk with his doctor, today."

"Mommy, mommy, lookie," Jessica said, pulling her pant leg up to show her mom the neon yellow bandage on her knee, remembering it was there.

"What happened?" Zoe asked, pressing a light kiss to her daughter's banged up knee.

"I fell off the swings," the little girl shrugged, taking the paper and box of crayons to put away in the cabinet.

"She jumped from the swing, wanting to fly," Jesse corrected. "It was a tiny scrape, but she is your daughter and needed to fix her knee up," Jesse chuckled, tickling his nephew's tummy.

"That's my girl," Zoe smiled proudly. "Thanks for keeping them," Zoe said, picking her little boy up, noisily kissing his cheek making him giggle.

"It was no bother," Jesse said, scooping his little niece up, tossing her over his shoulder, Jessica in a fit of giggles, as she was taken to the car. "We enjoy having them here," he said kissing his niece, buckling her into her seat. With her secure, he rounded the car, kissing his baby nephew. He couldn't wait to have a few of his own.

"You are really good with them, you Jesse Kinsella will make one heck of a father," she praised, hugging him. Jesse blushed, glad she couldn't see his face. "Ready to go see Grandma Candice and Grandpa Ethan?" Zoe asked, getting into the car. She didn't need to freshen up, what she was wearing was fine to have dinner with her mom and her stepfather.

Colin babbled away in baby talk; Jessica nodded enthusiastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry for the little wait with this chapter. Between Thanksgiving and the Gilmore Girls revival and some family drama, topped off with some best friend drama with her in laws, things got a bit crazy for me, but here you all go.**

 **To clear a few things up, the first chapter starts where Ten ended. Jessca is 4 and Colin is now 10 months old this chapter, in the first chapter he was 4 months old. This chapter is another small time jump of 6 months, nothing major happening between this chapter and the previous one. I was going to hold out on the ending of this chapter a bit longer, but I couldn't do that. I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days as I know what I am doing, but I do have Web of Lies to work on and two different one-shots. I promise you all that it won't be a long wait for the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a week before Jesse's wedding, over the past two weeks, he had been busy getting everything in order and keeping it that way while he helped watch his niece and nephew so Zoe could go spend a few hours with Wade without the hassle of two little kids. Today had been one of those days that he told Zoe he would watch them, but luck was not on his side, and he had to go to get things straightened out with his tuxedo for the wedding. He was just in a few days before and had his final fitting, and they had to make a little adjustment to make, and it turned out that someone messed it up and he could only hope that it would be an easy fix.

Zoe assured him it was fine, and that he needed to get things with his tuxedo sorted out, and he could take them another day. She loved having her kids with her while visiting Wade, and they hadn't been yet to see him for the week, and she had been to see her husband the day prior for a half hour, while Vivian watched them. Family was important to Zoe, and she wanted her kids to be surrounded by their family.

After getting them fed their lunch, they headed out the door to the hospital, Jessica with a picture and her favorite stuffed animal, one that she, until now, had to sleep with, when Zoe asked if she was sure about leaving the green horse her daughter's response was "I am a big girl, I don't need no stinkin stuffed animal."

Zoe nodded and let her go. She would ask once more before they left the hospital for the night. She didn't want to deal to with a crabby kid if she could prevent it from happening.

"Daddy, daddy," Jessica said, running into the room, carefully climbing onto the bed to lay next to her father, placing her green horse in his arm. "I brought Emerald for you. She'll help you be brave to wake up," she stated kissing her daddy's cheek.

Zoe smiled, blinking back the moisture that was building up in her eyes hearing her daughter. She placed little Colin next to Wade in his normal spot curled up in his father's arms. She pulled the chair up as close as she could get it, kissing her husband's forehead, whispering an, I love you, as both kids chatted away, Colin's were more baby gurgles than anything else.

She listened in going over some files from the practice, helping her daughter with a few facts as she babbled away about everything and anything. The files only kept her busy for a total of 5 minutes, and both of their kids were nowhere near ready to stop chatting to their father, so she sat back, plopping her bare feet on the edge of his bed.

An hour later Colin was fighting to keep his eyes open, curled up on Wade's chest, his little fists, hiding tight to the hospital gown that was on him. Jessica being the helpful big sister that she was, was gently rubbing her baby brother's back to help lull him to sleep.

* * *

 _Wade and a newly turned four-year-old Jessica were dancing around in the kitchen making peach waffles, one of the only breakfast foods that Zoe would eat most mornings. He had worked it out so he could go into work later in the morning. The longer Zoe was in her pregnancy the thought of her being home with just Jessica scared him a tiny bit, and he didn't like that, so he wouldn't leave unless Jesse or someone else was there to help her out. He knew how hard it was to keep up with a four-year-old, and he felt better if someone was there._

 _"Daddy, when my baby brover be here?" Jessica asked, looking up at her father no longer twirling around the kitchen. Wade turned down the music, picking his little girl up, placing her on his hip._

 _"Your baby brother will be here in a month's time; that's four weeks," Wade replied holding up four fingers. Jessica's due day came and went without their little girl wanting to come out into the world. It was nearly three days after the due date that she had made her entrance into the world, and he could only hope that their little boy wouldn't wait quite as long. Jessica nodded. "Remember that you princess, need to help Mommy and Daddy and be the best big sister in the whole wide world," Wade told her._

 _"I do that. I will be the bestest big sister in the whole wide world," she beamed._

 _"Yes, you will be sweetie," Zoe said, joining her family in the kitchen both hands resting against her overgrown stomach._

 _"Mommy!" Jessica sighed, tossing her little arm's up in the air, her forehead smacking against Wade's cheek with a soft thud. "Back to bed," the little girl grumbled._

 _"I'm going; I'm going," Zoe said, holding her laughter in until she was far enough away that it wouldn't upset her daughter. The longer along she was in her pregnancy the more often Wade and Jessica would make her breakfast in bed, one of the many ways of repaying Zoe back for giving Wade a little boy and for giving Jessica a little brother to play with. She tried to tell them they didn't have to do such a thing, but Wade had none of that telling his wife, they were doing it because they wanted to spoil her. Jessica would add in a 'yeah mommy' while rolling her eyes._

 _"You would think by now you would know better," Wade smirked walking into their bedroom with the tray of food, Jessica on his tail._

 _"You would think," Zoe smiled, helping her daughter onto the bed. "Morning you two," she said, sharing a kiss with her husband and placing little kisses all over her daughter's face making her giggle._

 _"Mornin' mommy," Jessica smiled, taking a bite of the jam filled toast._

 _"Mornin' Mommy," Wade said, sharing yet another kiss with his wife. "Mornin' slugger," he said to his wife's stomach, moving her shirt up, placing a kiss to the bare skin._

* * *

"What are you doing, sweetie?" Zoe asked, watching her daughter poke Wade in the ribs. Jessica shrugged, dropping her hand. "Come here," she told her daughter holding her arms open. Very carefully as not to interrupt her baby brother, she crawled over her father to her mother, setting herself in Zoe's lap, her head resting against Zoe's chest.

"I miss daddy," she whispered, closing her eyes, a little sob escaping.

"Me too, baby. Even so, I know your daddy is fighting his way back to us. He will be with us again," she whispered, in her daughter's hair. "We just need to be patient. Daddy needs to get better first."

Long after her daughter had stopped crying, Zoe still ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, while rubbing her back. Colin was still sleeping, a little wet spot from where he was drooling over his father.

"When daddy comes home, what should we do first?" Zoe asked her daughter softly.

"Picnic?" She asked. Zoe smiled.

"I think daddy would love that very much, sweetie," Zoe told her daughter. "Why don't you tell daddy a story while mommy goes potty," she suggested, helping her daughter get back to her spot next to Wade.

"Once upon a time in a city far away…" Her daughter's voice grew quiet as she entered the bathroom in Wade's room. Before rejoining her family, she splashed some water on her face, patting it dry, doing everything in her power to avoid her reflection in the mirror. She didn't need to see herself to know how dark the bags under her eyes were or the fact that she looked like hell; she felt as if she had been to hell. "The prince climbed the wall to live happily ever after with the true princess," she heard her daughter finish the story. The very same story Wade had told Jessica since she was only a day old. Parts of the story were changed from time to time, but it was always the same.

She was waiting for Colin to wake before they left the hospital. She didn't want to risk waking him and not be able to get him back to sleep, and she did not want to deal with a crabby kid. It was by far better to let him sleep curled up to his father.

She looked up when she heard a soft groaning noise, but Jessica must not have heard it, because she was content coloring away using her dad as a table as she colored. Colin still sound asleep. With her kids not being affected by the noise, she chalked it up to, she was hearing things.

The coughing, however, she did hear that, it had startled both kids, Colin woke up crying at the noise and Jessica looked up at her dad's face seeing him looking at her.

"Daddy!" Jessica cried, hugging her dad tight. Wade held his daughter and his son, getting the little baby boy to stop his crying.

"Wade," whispered Zoe, joining her kids in hugging the love of her life. Happy tears shared.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to make it clear that I have never been in or know anyone that has ever been in a coma, so therefore I don't know what really goes on while in one. So I have taken the liberty to use Wade's coma as an exuse to add in some flashbacks, which are not in any specific order.**

 _Flashbacks are in Italics._

 **Things in Bold are people saying things while Wade is in his coma.**

Enjoy!

* * *

 _"What's with you?" George questioned, before class, watching as his friend slumped down in his desk in the back of the classroom._

 _"Shove off," Wade mumbled, spinning his pen around his fingers._

 _"What happened with you two now?" George asked with a sigh._

 _Wade sent his friend a glare. "Can't you mind your damn business?" Wade asked with a hiss. It was his relationship with his girlfriend, and he didn't need his friends to interfere in his business. Not that him not telling George would do any good, he was pretty certain that his girlfriend was chatting it up with her best friends over the fight they had gotten into last night and that kept going this morning on the way to school. "Who says it has anything to do with Zoe?"_

 _"I can, but as your friend, I want to help you out so we all don't have to put up with your awful mood along with your girlfriend's sullen mood," George retorted. "It's not hard to figure out," he chuckled softly._

 _"You don't have to put up with anything," he hissed under his breath. "No one is making you do shit."_

 _George didn't get a chance to say anything as the bell rung and their teacher stood in front of them, instructing them to open their history books to start the new unit after taking the test for the last unit the day prior. Wade was thankful for the mild distraction from what his personal life had turned out to be._

 _He managed to make it through the first half of his school day with his friends leaving him be. He didn't even have Lemon or AB on him for the fight he was still in with his girlfriend and that was odd in itself. She is there. He may not have any classes with her in the morning half of the day, but he has passed her in the hall, and he does have a class with the same teacher before she did. Normally, he would stick around to get a few minutes with her, but today he took off making his way to his next class as soon as possible. And he hated it. He missed her. She was his best friend. Fighting with her always sucked. The longer it dragged on the worse he felt and looked._

 _Lunch was weird as hell, he always sat by his girlfriend, and even though they were in the middle of a fight, their friends had left their normal seats for them to sit next to each other, feigning innocence._

 _"Who wants to fill us in?" Lemon asked half through the lunch hour. "Both of you have been pissed, and in a funk since school started and you both refuse to say what happened. We want to help you, now spill," she demanded._

 _Ignoring their friends, he saw Zoe looking at him from the corner of his eye. "We need to talk after school," she told him. He nodded, turning his head to look at her._

 _"We can leave right after school," he told her. They did have their last class together and at the start of the semester, they could pick their spots and being best friends and in love with each other, they choose to sit at the same table._

 _"Seriously?" Lemon asked with a huff, tossing her arms in the air._

 _"It's personal," Zoe replied._

 _Hearing those words he smiled on the inside knowing that she didn't run off to tell their friends about what happened. They could handle this themselves, and they didn't need their friends to overreact and play therapist for them._

 _Lunch resumed close to normal, the frigid air that was surrounding them had seemed to warm some with them agreeing to talk after school._

 _With their classes next to each other after lunch, they walked to class together. The urge to hold his girlfriend's hand was there and with the way she was keeping her hands busy, he assumed she was feeling the same way._

 _"I am sorry," he told her, rubbing his neck as they walked the halls._

 _"You really don't have a reason to be sorry. It is I that am sorry," she told him with a shy smile. "I over reacted about something so silly. I do trust you, Wade, with my whole heart. I would never make you choose between having a family dinner with me and having a brother night with Jesse. I was being a selfish girlfriend and for that I am sorry," she told him sincerely, shooting him a smile._

 _"You are forgiven," he smiled. "You are not selfish, Zo. We spend so much time together because we like it. We can do nothing but sit in the dark in silence, and we would be happy. I know how important family is to you, and I could have rescheduled with Jesse to spend the night with your family, and I do promise that I will be there next week."_

 _She grinned, pulling him into a hug whispering thank you in his ear, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, entering her classroom. He smiled entering his own class, in a better mood than he had been in all day._

 _After school, they went to Zoe's place where they talked not only with words but with kisses in between words spoken._

He was back being surrounded by nothingness, in an ever growing hole as he moved forward, sideways and backwards trying to find a way out. His screams for help going unanswered.

 **"Daddy, Colin is so big."** He froze hearing his daughter's voice once more. He couldn't remember the last time he heard her voice, and it was the best damn song in the world to him. **"Uncle Jesse showed us pictures saying he looks like you and guess what?" She asked her voice giddy and light. "He does. He's a mini daddy."** He could hear the smile in his daughter's voice.

He needed to find a way back to his family, to his wife, his daughter and his son. He couldn't miss out on anything else. One minute he is running and the next he is falling deeper and deeper, not knowing which way is which.

 _"What was that for?" Zoe asked, a light pink color dusting her cheeks. "The last I knew friends didn't go around kissing each other," she elaborated, seeing the look of confusion on his face._

 _"I have wanted to kiss you for a long time now. I will admit that I was jealous when you were dating Kaleb," he confessed._

 _"That was for like two weeks, and we didn't even kiss, not on the lips anyway," she stated, in a state of disbelief at her best friend._

 _"Still," he stated. "I hated knowing how I felt about you, I had to do something before it was too late. I have liked you for a while now and…" He paused with a sigh. "If I messed our friendship up, I am sorry for that."_

 _"You did no such thing. I have liked you longer than I should have. I was hung up on you thinking you didn't like me as anything more than your best friend, so I went out with Kaleb to get over my feelings for you, but you should know that didn't happen," she told him in a rush, catching her breath._

 _She didn't see the smirk that crossed his face, before he swept her up in a kiss filled with happiness. Promises of a first date in a few days were made, sending both teens to bed with everlasting smiles on their faces._

 **"As the older brother, I should have watched your back and seeing you laying here, so helpless; it ruins me to know I couldn't have done anything to save you from this. I'm getting married, but I refuse to do so unless you can be there. You sure do know how to fuck things up, huh?"** Jesse chuckled, pulling Wade from the depths of his fall, a soft white glow in the distance. **"You need to come back to us, Wade. We all miss you. And so help me if you say a word, I will hurt you more, not that it is a big secret, but I miss you and your wife and daughter miss you and your little boy, the second he can understand what is going on with his daddy, he will miss you. They need you, Wade. You have to come back to us. I am doing my best stepping in to be the father figure they need, but it is not good enough because they need you. Whatever it takes, come back to your family; we can't do this without you."**

He was trying to find his way back. Now that there was a light ahead of him, he ran towards it. The light not getting any closer no matter how far he went forward. His brother's words struck something within him, and he needed to get back to his family, all of them.

Running to a light that kept moving away from him was tiring, and he was exhausted, ready to fall over and give up. Would have if he didn't hear his family, feel the pressure of his son lying on top of him. They kept him going. He needed to crawl his way out if need be. He moved forward with each word that was told to him _._

He frowned feeling a sensation in his ribs. He wanted to squirm away from the touch. He, however, couldn't get away from it. **"What are you doing, sweetie?"** The pokes made sense now; they were from his daughter, trying to wake him up. He frowned not hearing a response. "Come here," he heard his wife say.

 **"I miss daddy."** His own heart broke hearing the pain in his daughter's voice, the sobs making it worse for him.

 **"Me too, baby. Even so, I know your daddy is fighting his way back to us. He will be with us again," his wife whispered. "We just need to be patient. Daddy needs to get better first."** He would fight for them, and he would do so by getting to that damn light and getting out of the depth of hell he was locked in.

 **"When daddy comes home, what should we do first?"** It gave him hope knowing that his family had yet to give up on him.

 **"Picnic?"**

 **"I think daddy would love that very much, sweetie."** He wanted to answer that he would very much like that. He would like to do everything when he could go home. **"Why don't you tell daddy a story while mommy goes potty."** He felt a very welcomed pressure next to him, feeling his daughter curl up to him.

 **"Once upon a time in a city far away lived the princess who left the prince to live her dreams. The prince let her go, letting his faith guide him that she'd come home to him."** The light was within his reach, as he heard his daughter tell the story he told her every night before bed. **"The prince climbed the wall to live happily ever after with the true princess."**

Finally, he made it to the light, only for the light to fizzle out when he stepped through it, falling into yet another pit of darkness, voices and noises louder around him than before.

 _"What the heck were you thinking?" His girlfriend yelled, quick to wrap her arms around him, hugging him as tight as she dared with his ribs taped up._

 _"I was thinking it was my job to protect Tucker out there and if I would'nt have taken that hit, George could very well be paralyzed," he replied back in a soft scared tone for his friend, not willing to think about what could have happened to his friend._

 _"I guess it won't be so bad to be your nurse," she sighed dramatically, a smile on her face knowing that her boyfriend was going to be okay. She hugged him a bit tight making him groan softly._

The light was bright against his eyelids; he was having a hard time blinking them open. He could feel the welcomed pressure of his son, whom was sleeping curled up to his chest. The tickling sensation of what he assumed was his daughter using him as a table to color on.

The cough he couldn't stop. With his coughing over with, he opened his eyes, the light stinging them as the world around him came into focus. He saw the little head that belonged to his son. He pulled his son closer to quiet his cries down. The next sight was his daughter's happy tear covered face beaming down at him.

"Daddy!" Jessica cried, hugging her dad tight. Wade held his daughter and his son in a tight embrace, happy to be with them once again.

"Wade," whispered Zoe, joining her kids in hugging the love of her life. He kissed her forehead, tears coming to his eyes as he was back with his family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm truly sorry for being a bit MIA lately and for this chapter being short. Between getting ready for Christmas, the day itself and getting a book I have wanted for the past year. I've been a little busy with getting that read which only took a little under a day to finish. Then I happened to get stuck with writing and this little thing came about. I'm sorry for any mistakes you may encounter and again I have no personal experience with comas. Enjoy! Happy New Years guys! Please be safe if you're going to be out celebrating.**

* * *

Holding his family close he drifted off to sleep, the doctor entering the room. Zoe went to move her kids, the doctor smiling at her telling her that they were fine, and she could work around them; they weren't in the way of what she needed to do.

"I have been meaning to talk to you," the doctor said, after checking on Wade. "Busy morning," she used for an excuse, a valid one at that. With a shake of her head, she pushed it to the back of her mind, dealing with the patient before her. "He woke in the early hours this morning, demanding to see you, it was quite the scene. He had to get to you, thinking that you were in labor with your little boy here." A frightened Zoe reached out for her husband's hand, feeling horrible that she wasn't there for him when he needed her the most. Not that she could do anything about that, it still didn't make it any easier on her, knowing he was alone and scared when he did come too. "Once we got him calmed down, we explained things to him and figured out what he could recall. Things can and might be touch and ago; it is hard to tell what he can remember. Be patient with him."

Zoe nodded, questions racing through her mind. "Why didn't anyone contact me?" She asked, the one question that stuck out the most to her.

"We did," she said, looking down at the clipboard in hand. "We left a message, not getting an answer." She figured that made sense, she didn't stop to see if there were any messages waiting for her when she left earlier. She did frown wondering how she didn't hear the home phone ringing. Not much she could do about it now though.

"And he's okay? For the most part, there's nothing wrong?" She asked, glancing down at her sleeping husband. She would be able to handle and deal with anything that was wrong with him. She loves him with her whole heart, there was nothing she wouldn't do for him. "Will he go into another coma?" That was her biggest fear. If he did, she would deal with it, she didn't know if she could handle it.

"For the most part things seem to be good with him. There is a chance that he will struggle once he goes home." Zoe was told, she nodded, gripping his hand tighter. "I can't be certain; that's on him, but with how well his vitals are looking; I am confident enough that once his body gets the rest it needs, he'll make a complete recovery."

"His memory?" She asked, glancing down at her husband.

"So far he's been able to recall most events throughout his life; we will know more within the next few days."

"How long will he be here for?" She was ready to bring her husband home. For this to go back to normal.

"That depends on him." Zoe sighed, biting her lip. "If you have any more questions, please don't hesitate to ask," she informed Zoe. Who in return nodded her head, retaking her chair, her finger tip's grazing against the back of his hand.

"Can Daddy come home now, Mommy?" Jessica asked, climbing to sit in her mom's lap.

"Not quite yet, but really soon," Zoe informed her daughter. Soon their family would be whole again, soon couldn't come fast enough.

Jesse chose that moment to walk into the room. Zoe had gotten ahold of him before the doctor came into the room to let him know what was going on.

"What does the doctor say?" Jesse asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, careful not to disrupt his brother and nephew. Zoe relayed what the doctor had told her. "That's rough," he commented about Wade waking up and fighting with the nurses and the doctors in the night. It made him wish he could've been there for him at that time. Protocol sucked at times.

"I am afraid," she whispered, holding her daughter to her tighter. "So many things can happen once he wakes fully that I am scared that it may be too much for him, and he won't be able to handle things or I won't be able to handle it. I don't want this to change things more than it already has," she confessed.

"Hey now Zoe," Jesse said softly, kneeling in front of his sister, a comforting hand resting on her shoulder, his thumb gently rubbing circles to her shoulder. "We all will be there to help you and to help Wade through this time. We will take each day one at a time together. Like your husband likes to say you need to have a little faith," Jesse spoke softly. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his family. It wasn't in him to walk away, not when they needed him the most.

"I know," she smiled weakly. Jessica kissed her cheek.

"Faith, Momma," Jessica whispered, snuggling into the warmth and love she felt from her mom.

"Faith," she said in a ghost of a whisper.

* * *

It was a few days later when Zoe walked into his hospital room, she was more than ready to bring him home; he was ready to go home as well; they were waiting to see if the doctors thought he was good enough to go home, or if he needed to stay longer. She smiled at the sight before her. Jesse was sitting in the chair, his back to her, Wade sitting up in the bed, Jessica sitting on his lap, doctor bag in hand. She frowned worried for a moment when she couldn't see her son. Relief flooded through her seeing her son's head over Jesse's shoulder.

It was a sight that filled her with love, a sight she was starting to lose hope on ever seeing again. It is a sight for sore eyes. She really could stand in the doorway and watch them for hours; however, she didn't want to come off as a creeper. It was best she walk in and make her presence known; she had plenty of time to watch her husband play with their kids.

"Is Daddy sick?" Zoe asked, making herself known, sitting at the end of the hospital bed, running a hand through her daughter's dark locks. Her eyes catching those of her husbands. Eyes she had missed gazing into, eyes she missed reading.

"No," Jessica shook her head. "He's good, see?" She smiled, pointing to the square sticker with a dancing a banana on it. "I kissed Daddy all better," she giggled, showing off the pretty princess band aids she stuck to his arm.

"Yeah, see Mommy?" Wade questioned, proudly showing off his Band-Aids.

"I see," she smiled, leaning over to kiss each one.

"I think this little guy wants his Mommy," Jesse stated, holding a squirming Colin out to Zoe.

"He is a little Momma's boy," she gushed, tickling his tummy making him laugh, then proceeding to kiss his head.

Wade sat in awe watching his wife and son bonding together. It was a sight he missed out on in the beginning; it was a sight he would never grow tired of watching. Jessica was a daddy's girls, so he would let his little guy be a mommies boy. It wasn't like he could do much about it saying he had missed out on all of his son's life so far, and that is something he was going to make up for. He had a lot to make up for. They may not think so, told him as much even. It was how he felt about the situation. He was itching to get out of the hospital to spend days with his family, of making memories that didn't involve the hospital. He was thankful that his son wouldn't remember the time his father was in a coma, and Jessica would only have a faint memory of it happening once they grew up.

"Kisses make everything better," Wade smirked, leaning forward to place a kiss to his little girl's cheek, his free hand reaching out to his wife.

"They sure do," Zoe smiled, lacing her fingers with his. They may not be at home, but in this moment, they were a whole family again. At this time, she couldn't ask for much more than that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mistakes you find are mine. I am sorry for the short wait for this chapter. I'm not over fond of this one. I am trying to get back into a routine of updating more frequently now that the holiday season is behind us. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I don't see why I have to sit in the stupid chair to watch you get married for. I am your best man; I can handle standing there next to you," Wade huffed, pulling on his tie to get it just right.

"We had this conversation with your wife," he reminded his brother, shaking his head. Laughing at Wade would do him no good. "I will not cross her. If you want to go ahead, I can't stop you, just keep in mind you are the one that will be going home with a pissed-off wife," Jesse told him with a chuckle, not able to help himself.

"Don't remind me," he grumbled. "Why did I have to fall in love with the most stubborn woman in the world?" He asked, sitting down to fix his shoes.

"Do you really need me to answer that for you?" Jesse asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother through the mirror.

"No," he sighed. "I do love a challenge," he smiled fondly.

He was released from the hospital in time for his brother's wedding, knowing that Jesse kept putting it off longer and longer until he was released, family understanding of such a thing. If anyone had a problem with it, they didn't have to show up for the wedding when it was time. No one had to travel long distance for the wedding.

He knew what his body was capable of handling. Zoe, however, she was sticking to the doctor's words of taking it easy to heart. Now he was starting to understand how she felt when she was pregnant, and he wouldn't let her do certain things. It was karma at its finest.

"With everything you have been through, no one is going to be on your case that you were sitting up there next to me, instead of standing. At the end of the day, you are still up there with me and that is all I want, Wade." He could careless if Wade was standing or sitting, as long as he was up there, that is all that he cared about.

"I know that. The hardest person about it is me," he sighed. "I need to have a word with my wife," he stated, walking to the door. "Oh and Jesse," he said looking at his older brother. "I'm happy you found your other half. Congrats." Jesse nodded his head in thanks letting his brother go as he fussed with the sleeves of his suit jacket, needing to calm his nerves down now that Wade left him.

"I'm not changing my mind," Zoe told him, arms crossed over her chest.

"How'd ya know?" He questioned, shaking his head. Go figure. It could only be Jesse. "Just let me do this, and I will remain seated the rest of the day, well most the day. I do have to give a speech and dance with my beautifully stunning wife," he smirked.

"Fine, but the second you start to feel weak or woozy sit down. I do not want my husband to faint while supporting his brother," she sighed giving in.

He was quick to wrap her up in his arms, his chin resting on the top of her head. "I promise I will," he whispered, closing his eyes. Seeing his wife hurt over him being the stubborn ass that he is, wasn't worth it. If he felt like he needed to sit at any moment during the ceremony he would do just that. This was his well-being at stake; he wouldn't let anything jeopardize that.

It was a lovely ceremony, the wife to be, looked stunning in her eggshell white wedding gown, that was more lace than anything else. His focus was on his own wife who was sitting close to him, holding their little boy, Jessica sitting next to her mom, in her pretty little dress, looking cute as a button. He made it through the ceremony feeling better than ever, he was happy to have a seat for a few minutes while the bride and groom got pictures taken together.

They enjoyed the reception, sharing a dance with their kids, Zoe having a dance with Jesse as Wade was dancing with his new sister.

"Willow makes your brother light up with love," Zoe commented, her head resting on her husband's shoulder.

"They're both filled with love," he said softly. "Weddings do that," he teased. She rolled her eyes.

"I am happy that I married you," she commented from nowhere.

"You would be divorced and onto your second marriage by now if we wouldn't have had help getting over ourselves," he chuckled lightly, pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

"We owe them a lot, but not enough to sit here and watch them be all sickening," she smirked, glancing up at her husband under her eyelashes.

"Here I thought I had a wife who valued the love of others," he mock gasped.

"I do. Happy they are so in love with each other that they won't notice we left before them," she remarked.

"I knew I married you for a reason," he chuckled pulling her up. Ready to have some fun with his wife in a more secluded place like their home. Harley took Jessica and Colin home with him, to let Wade and Zoe have the night to enjoy the party.

They, however, didn't make it very far when they were approached, and Wade had to give his best man speech. Willow's sister gave her speech earlier in the night. Wade used the excuse he wanted to rest for a while before he gave his, no one asked him questions, letting him be. Truth was he didn't know much about how Willow and Jesse worked as a team while he was in a coma and needed the time to see them together outside of the hospital room to put the final touches of his speech in order. They grew as a couple, where he wasn't able to see it happen.

"Since the moment, I met Willow; I have been working on my speech for this very moment. Willow, I do apologize for making you wait longer than you wanted to for the wedding of your dreams with my sap of a brother. There isn't much I can say, I did have a whole speech planned out, put the finishing touches on it seeing how love was wrapped around you both in a little bow," he said pausing. "Take care of him, we all know how big of a baby he can be, never stop loving each other. Willow, I thank you for taking him off my hands. Jesse, please try not to annoy your bride; your wife like you do the rest of us. To the bride and groom, to family, to love. Congratulations you two, I wish nothing but the best for you both," he said, raising his glass in the air to toast them.

He hugged his brother and his newly crowned sister, telling his brother that he was going to take off. Jesse didn't ask questions and let him leave only after he got a hug from Zoe, telling them to be careful on the drive home.

"You be careful on that honeymoon of yours, or you will have a baby," Wade smirked. He laughed seeing his brother turn white, his mouth falling open.

"When were you going to tell us?" Zoe pouted, smacking his arm lightly.

"When it was safe to do so. We only found out last week. The news is still pretty new and exciting for us. You can't tell anyone," Jesse urged them, a panic to his voice. "Don't even let my wife know that you know. She is excited and is making a big deal about announcing it to family and friends. Please act excited when she makes the announcement," he pleaded with them.

"We will go home and work on our surprised faces now. We know nothing," Zoe told him. "Enjoy the rest of your wedding night," she smiled, waving at Willow, who was talking to one of her friends, looking at Wade.

"Thanks for keeping it a secret," he smiled, walking over to his wife.

"You do know that he will break down and tell her before we ever do, right?" Wade chuckled, placing his hand on the small of Zoe's back.

"Yeah, I do know," she smiled, lacing her hand with his once they got outside. "I am happy for them. Do you ever think about having another one?" She asked him hesitantly. It was a thought she started to think about a few days prior. She wasn't sold on either one. She was perfectly fine with the two they have. After being an only child, she wanted her kids to have brothers and sisters.

"I haven't given it any thought. I'm happy with the two we have. I hate that I missed our son's birth, that I wasn't there for you. But those are things we can't change. I can't make that up by having another kid. It might be nice to have a third kid in a year or two. I am content and happy with the family and the life we have right this moment," he told her from his heart.

"I love you," she told him, pulling him to a stop.

"As I love you," he spoke softly, cupping her cheeks, pressing his lips against hers for a soft, loving kiss under the stars.


	6. Chapter 6

"Uh, what are you doing?" Zoe asked Wade, confused walking into their bedroom to see Wade packing their suitcases.

It had been a week since Jesse's wedding, and things, for the most part, were going good for everyone. Things around the house for them with Wade back was different, and it was a work in progress to get back to how things worked with two parents and not one. Wade did as much as he could do. At times, it was frustrating for him when Jessica and Colin wanted Zoe over him.

"We are going on a trip, just the two of us," Wade told her a grin overtaking his face. It might not have been ideal to take a trip while getting their lives put back in order. He felt that he needed the time away with Zoe to regroup.

"What about the kids? We have a responsibility to them, we can't leave." Taking a trip with her husband would be nice. It had been sometime since they had any alone time together. After Jessica was born it was a night at the most.

"Harley is going to watch them until Jesse and Willow get back from their honeymoon, while Harley works, they will be with Earl a day or two and Lemon offered to watch them when Earl couldn't," he easily told his wife. Before he made any plans his first course of action was to make sure that his two little ones would be taken care of. After that had been dealt with, he started to put together the plans for the little getaway with his wife. "Vivian is on call to help if need be."

"And where are we going?" She asked, the idea of spending any amount of time alone with her husband was appealing to her. "Also how long are we going to be gone for?" She needed to know the basics before she agreed to much of anything.

"Four days and it's more of a surprise than anything else. Please humor me in this, Zoe. I put a lot of thought into this; I've done everything to ensure we have this time to ourselves. I've taken care of everything," he pleaded with his wife.

"Okay," she smiled. She would go. Didn't know how well she would do with being away from her kids for so long. She was sure with her husband next to her; she would find a way or multiple ways to cope with missing her babies. "When do we leave?"

"In the morning. We have tonight to be with the kids," he said, walking up to her. She smiled slipping her arms around his neck, his hands resting on her hips, pulling her flush against him. His lips were on hers for a soft kiss. A kiss they could easily lose themselves in.

The kiss didn't get a chance to turn heated when there was a mix of cries and a little girl yelling for her mommy. Zoe broke the kiss and headed down the hall to where both kids were at in Colin's room.

"Jessica, did you wake your brother up from his nap?" Zoe questioned, picking her son up to soothe him.

"No, Mommy," she answered, a guilty look on her face, hiding her toy behind her back.

"What's going on?" Wade asked entering the room, looking between his wife and daughter.

"Jessica woke Colin up," Zoe replied.

"Did not!" Jessica exclaimed, stomping her foot, storming off.

"I'll take him; you go after her," he said, gently taking his son from Zoe.

She kissed her son's head, going to her daughter's room. Carefully she sat next to her very upset daughter who was sobbing into her pillow.

"Jessica," Zoe cooed, rubbing her daughters back in soothing circles. "Mommy is sorry," she whispered. "Can you tell mommy what you we're doing in your brother's room while he was napping."

"Playing," she mumbled. "I didn't mean to wake him mommy," she rushed out, curling up to her mom. "I was being quiet. It was his toy that went off," she pleaded.

"It's okay. Promise me you won't play in his room again while he is sleeping."

"Promise, mommy," she sniffled.

"Hey, Zoe," Wade said walking in, with a crying baby. "I've tried everything and he only cries harder," he explained feeling defeated that his own son wanted nothing to do with him yet again. It hurt to know that his son had a better bond with Jesse. His son could and had easily replaced him. He was determined as ever to build the bond with his son, the bond that he didn't get a chance to make before now.

Smiling sadly at her husband, she took her son, his cries letting up as he curled into his mothers embrace.

"Why don't you two go get a movie started, and we will be down shortly," Zoe suggested.

"Catch Daddy," Jessica giggled, jumping from her bed to her father's awaiting arms. "We watch Tangled?" She asked with a pout, making sure she stuck her bottom lip out.

"How could Daddy pass that movie up?" He asked with a chuckle.

Zoe walked back to her son's room, getting what she needed to change his diaper. "We need to have a little chat," she said, bopping his little nose. "Colin my sweet little man, you need to treat daddy better. I know you don't know him very well," she said, tickling his little tummy getting a few giggles for her effort. "You will warm up to him; I promise. Your daddy is the sweetest, most thoughtful person I know," she smiled. "Can you please my little monster be nice and loving to Daddy? He loves you very much. We don't want to hurt daddy's feelings, do we?" She asked her son as she changed him, getting a gummy smile in return. "I thought so," she smiled, picking her happy baby up, kissing his little cheek. "Let's go curl up with Daddy and Jessica."

"We missing anything, peanut?" Wade asked, looking over the coffee table filled with bowls of snacks for them to munch on during the movie.

"Juice," she said in a duh tone.

"Right you are," he chuckled, picking his daughter up to toss her on the couch, a barrage of giggles following him to the kitchen as he grabbed his kids the appropriate cups for their juice, grabbing water for him and Zoe.

When he returned he smiled seeing his family was waiting for his return, cuddled together. Colin was on Zoe's lap; Jessica was sitting in the middle of the couch, wanting to sit between her parents. He started the movie handing drinks out, taking his place on the couch.

After the movie was over with, they filled the remaining hours of the day with family activities around the house, effectively wearing both kids out in the process.

"He hates me," Wade sighed, closing his eyes, his forehead resting against Zoe's head.

"He doesn't hate you, Wade," she told her husband, moving to lay on her stomach, caressing his cheek. "It won't take long for him to warm up to you. Soon enough he won't want anything to do with his mommy. Don't give up," she whispered.

"Never," he assured her. "It hurts knowing he would pick my brother over his father." The look of joy on Colin's little face seeing Jesse was etched into his mind. He wanted that reaction from his son.

"This is going to take time, not much time either. I wish I could change that for you," she expressed.

"We can't and I will cope with this and spend all the time bonding with Colin," he said, his fingers making a random path over her back. "There is so much I would change about that day. For starters I wouldn't have been speeding, I wouldn't have been so far away either," he told her. "I regret so much that day," he confessed.

"I would change things as well, but we can't. You have to find a way to let the regret go, Wade. We will move on from this. Your son will warm up to you and want no one except for his Daddy. I don't hold what happened that day against anyone. It was an accident plain and simple. Our family is whole; our family is healthy. We have each other. We need to move past that night, please let it go and worry about the future," she pleaded with him.

"I will, Zoe. Though you need to let me do it at my own pace. I'm still coming to terms with it all."

"Remember I'm here for you," she whispered ghosting her lips over his. He smiled, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to apologize with the wait for this chapter. A few weeks ago, there was a bit of a tragedy in the family and that left me with wanting to do very little. Once I was able to get out of that mood, I couldn't get this chapter to do as I pleased. I planned on doing more for their mini vacation, part of me didn't feel up to that and this is what came about. Once again I am not overly fond with this chapter. It does have a few little moments within it. Enjoy!**

* * *

The last three days were absolutely blissful for the couple. They missed their kids like crazy. They made an insane amount of phone calls' home over the past three days, video chatted twice a day. Once in the morning and once at night. Even with the phone calls' home, they did find plenty of time to do things around Napa Valley. Zoe was in heaven. Wade had booked them on a wine tour, which she did enjoy the wine tasting the best, planned romantic dinners for them, not to mention the breakfast in bed each morning that turned into something more, it was perfect. It was very much like a second honeymoon, bringing them closer together. It was exactly what they needed as a couple.

"I highly think that we need to move here when we retire," Zoe commented, looking out over the valley, miles and miles of grapes, the sun peeking up over the horizon.

"You would really move this far away from family?" He asked, standing next to her. To him, he was home wherever in the world he was at with Zoe.

"What family? By the time we retire, the kids will be off living their lives elsewhere, that leaves Jesse and do you really want to stay close to your brother the rest of your life?" It wasn't that she minded being close to Jesse; it had its perks; she just didn't want to decide where they lived when they got older on Jesse.

"I refuse to believe that our wonderful children will leave us," he replied, mock hurt at the very possibility. "It's not so bad having Jesse around."

"No it's not. He's been wonderful. Do you really want to spend forever in Bluebell?" She asked. It really didn't bother her where she called home, not when her true home was with Wade.

"What's wrong with that? It is our home. Our beautiful home, the one I fixed up for you," he stated.

"And I love it," she told him. "Maybe we can just visit longer than a few days when we retire, would that work?" She questioned, avoiding any and all fights this conversation could lead to. She wanted to enjoy her last day with her husband and not fight about something so trivial as where they would retire years from now.

"We could. Our options are open when we retire years from now," he stated, walking up behind his wife, his arms slipping around her waist, his tongue grazing over her neck. "I suggest we enjoy the last of our time alone before we go home," he husked, into her ear.

"Yeah?" She smiled, turning around in his arms, pulling him closer. "What do you have in mind?" She whispered against his lips.

* * *

"As much as I have enjoyed these past few days with you, my amazing husband, I can't wait to hold my babies," she told him, on the car ride back home from Mobile.

"I know our little princess missed me, but I can't say the same for the little peanut," he sighed.

"He will warm up to you, Wade. Now that we are back home, you can spend all day bonding with him," Zoe told him, feeling horrible about the situation her husband was forced to be in. "Patience is a virtue," she told him.

"He shouldn't have to warm up to me, Zo," he snapped. "I was there every single step of the way, right until you went into labor with him. I missed the biggest moment in his life. I wasn't there when he was being born." It was one thing he couldn't forget let alone get over. It was a hard thing to move past.

"I must admit that him being born is a big moment in not only his life but for us as well. It won't be the last big moments throughout his life. He will need his father to teach him about sports, cars and girls. How to respect girls, how to be a good guy like his father," she told him softly, yet sternly.

"I guess," he sighed. He got what his wife was telling him. That because he missed out on one part of his son's life, it didn't mean he was going to miss out on all of it. His little boy had his whole life ahead of him, and he would be there every step going forward. "You are right," he stated, pulling into their driveway.

"And don't forget it," she told him smugly. "Soon enough of this problem will be one of many that you will look back on and see that it is not a big deal, not like you are making it out to be. Your son loves you," she stated, getting out of the car.

"Mommy," Jessica yelled, jumping in her mom's arms, hugging her tightly, pressing a sloppy kiss to Zoe's cheek. She wiggled from her moms embrace upon seeing her dad, launching herself at him.

"What's with the camp out in the living room?" Zoe asked, picking her little boy up, kissing his little nose, getting giggles back. "How's mama's little boy?" She cooed.

"Jessica wants to camp in the living room and watch movies," Jesse laughed. "I cannot tell my niece no to save a life," he chuckled, collecting his things. "It's been fun hanging with these two."

"Thank you, cash in that favor with your brother whom you owe solely to him," she smiled, sitting on a pile of blankets to play with her little boy.

"Will do," Jesse laughed. "Now I'm going to go home and enjoy some quiet time with my wife," he remarked, patting his brother on the back on his way out.

Wade sat next to his wife on the floor, placing Jessica between them. He held his hands out to his little boy, watching as Colin looked between them all. He released the breath he was holding when Colin, handed over his toy. Wade smiled, taking the toy, trying one more time to get his son to come to him. With very little, encouraging Colin held his little arms out for his father.

Zoe smiled, letting father and son play, heading into the kitchen to see what could be done about dinner. Jessica following behind her.

"No more pizza," she said, looking at her mom, making the cutest disgusted look she could muster. At times, it was hard not to laugh at your kids' antics.

"Is that all you ate with Uncle Jesse?" Zoe asked, with a small roll of her eyes, seeing her father left some frozen dinners in the freezer when he was there last.

"No, we had other things too," she replied. "Mostly pizza. It was good Mommy," she pouted.

"I bet," she laughed, reading the directions on one of the meals. "Noted that we don't have pizza for a few weeks if not longer," she stated.

"Cookie please?" Jessica pouted.

"After dinner," Zoe told her, getting the food in the oven. "Let's go check on Daddy and Colin," Zoe suggested, taking her daughter's hand.

"Picture, Mommy," Jessica whispered, not wanting to wake her brother or her father up.

Zoe smiled, getting the camera to snap a picture of Colin laying on top of Wade, his little fists, clenching onto Wade's shirt. Wade's left hand on Colin''s back, his right hand wrapped around Colin, keeping him firmly in place, both fast asleep.

"Come on sweetie, we'll let them sleep until dinner time," she told her daughter, heading outside, to let Jessica run off any and all energy that was still bottled up.

It was about 15 minutes later when Wade joined her outside with a still sleepy Colin, who refused to leave his dads embrace.

"Now I'm jealous," Zoe pouted, running a hand through her son's hair. "I want my little boy back."

"You know he will come to you for help later in life," he smirked, gently kissing his son's head.

"Hey now, no need to be a smart butt," she warned. "Can't say I disapprove of this. It is cute," she smiled.

"Doc, we aren't cute. Handsome is more like it," he remarked. Badass on the tip of his tongue, he held back from saying such a word with his little boy curled up on his lap. Zoe laughed, getting up to check on dinner.

With dinner ate, dishes washed; kids bathed; they settled down on the makeshift bed, watching a movie. At least try to watch a movie that was.

Zoe was the first one to wake up, a smile on her face; she slowly and carefully got up, not wanting to disrupt her family. She snapped a picture. She couldn't remember when Colin had cried during the night. Seeing him curled up on Wade's chest proved that it did happen.

With one last look at her sleeping family, she headed off for work, wanting nothing more than to be snuggled under the covers with her beautiful sleepy family.


	8. Chapter 8

"I do need to work, Jesse," Wade sighed, stopping what he was doing to look at his brother. Finally, he made it back to work full time. In the past few weeks, he would come in when necessary. Not wanting to stress himself or his wife out, he bid his time with a few hours a week to part time, to finally full time. He missed the feeling of being behind the bar, interacting with others. Tonight is the first night he stayed to close the place up. "Do you need something?" Wade asked, when his brother said nothing.

"Nope," Jesse smirked leaning on the counter. He did want something, a favor of sorts to ask; it was too fun to annoy his little brother, even though they were now adults with families of their own.

"Can you go then? I would like to clean up, so I can get home to my family," he pleaded with his brother. He was tired and not in the mood to deal with his brother annoying him.

"Can't do that either," Jesse said, shaking his head. "I can help you clean up, that way you can get home faster," he offered.

"Why don't you tell me what the hell is going on?" Wade snapped, annoyed with this run around bs from Jesse.

"It's nothing, not really," Jesse sighed, leaning against the counter.

"Then why are you here annoying me?" He asked, going back to his work. "You in a fight with your wife?" Wade asked, more amusement in his voice than worry or concern for his brothers' troubles.

"No, nothing like that," he smiled. "We do need you and Zoe to come over tomorrow night; we have an announcement to make," he shared with his brother.

"We will be there," Wade answered. He knew he could be curious about what the announcement could be, he could ask, beg and even plead for his brother to fill him; he knew it wouldn't work. It was better if he waited until the following night to hear his brother out. "Now get to work," he teased, tossing a rag at him. "For a second, I wanted to believe that you were here on behalf of my wife," he chuckled.

"That might not be far from the truth," Jesse cringed. Either way he was going to be here. After learning of some unexpected news earlier in the day, his day was always going to end here at the Rammer Jammer talking to his brother and while he was at it; he would do a check up for Zoe. "To be fair she is worried about you," he added on.

"I know, just like I worry about her," he replied with a shrug. "I can't fault her there, not after everything we have been through," he sighed. "Thank you for bringing her back 5 years ago," he said.

"You mean 6 years," Jesse smirked, watching his brother add things up in his head. "Getting her here was easy, you did the hard work on making her stay."

"For a moment, I didn't think she would come back after she left. I figured I messed up a second time in letting her walk away."

"There will not be talk like that, Wade," Jesse shushed him. "What's done is done. We can't change the past and why would you?" He asked Wade. "The woman you are madly in love with is your wife; you have two beautiful children. Your life is pretty damn near close to perfection. You have no reason to be thinking like that," Jesse stated.

"Okay I see your point," Wade chuckled. He had everything he could ever want in life. He loved his job; he fell more in love with his wife with every breath he took. He had two healthy and beautiful kids. Fights would happen; arguments were bumps in the road that you needed to endure to make it to the end with the one you love. "Putting it that way, makes me see that I wouldn't change a thing in my past with Zoe if it meant that I wouldn't get my life with her now if things happened to be different."

"Go home to that family of yours," Jesse told him heading out.

"Hey," he called after his brother. "Do you need me to bring anything tomorrow night?" Wade asked, once Jesse stopped to look back at him.

"Just your family," Jesse smiled, leaving Wade alone to lock the place up.

Zoe was sitting up in bed, reading a book; the lamp on her bedside table the only light illuminating the space around her. Both kids were out for the night. Zoe hoping that they slept through the night. Her day had been a long one, and she spent her day counting down the time until she could curl up in bed and sleep. It turned out that no matter how use she had gotten to sleeping in the bed without Wade, now that she had him back it wasn't so easy to sleep without him next to her. As exhausted as she was, there was no way she could fall asleep until he was home. It didn't matter that Jesse sent her a text telling her that Wade was okay, and she didn't need to worry about him. With love came worry, they went together. She couldn't shut her worrying off for her husband.

Instead of sleeping, she sat reading. More like trying to read her book. The page that looked back at her, is the same page she started with. Many times she lost her spot, forgot what she read, the words blurring together. With every noise that reached her ears, she stopped looking at the book to figure out the noise.

A smile crossed her face hearing the front door open and close, the soft footfalls that echoed through the stillness of the night as they went from one room to the next. Hearing him move from one kids room to the next to finally making his way to their room, she focused once more on the book she was holding.

"You didn't have to stay up for me, Zo," he told her softly, taking his clothes off walking through the room.

"Who said that was the case?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, placing her book on the bedside table. "Maybe I wanted to have a few relaxing moments to myself," she suggested coyly.

"Is that so?" He smirked, pulling on a pair of pajama pants. Zoe nodded her head, flicking her lamp off. "If that is the case, I don't have to cuddle tonight," he smirked into the darkness, moving the blanket up to allow his wife to scoot over.

"You are stuck cuddling every night," she stated, placing her head on his chest, her right hand resting over the soft thumping of his heart.

"A debt I have no problem paying," he smiled, placing a lingering kiss to the crown of his wife's head. Zoe's reply was a soft kiss to his bare chest. "I love you, Zoe."

"As I love you, Wade," she smiled, closing her eyes.

When morning called them earlier than either one would like, they each took a kid. Wade headed for the little girl who was screaming for daddy between her cries and Zoe went to their little baby boy who was in tears.

Zoe sighed feeling how warm Colin was. Little did she know that Wade is facing the same problem in the room across from her with a sick little girl.

They were ready to fall back into bed after they cleaned up any and all messes that were made, they managed to get fevers down and both kids to sleep. Instead of the bed they wanted to crawl back into, Wade headed into town to get what little bit of things they would need to survive the day with two sick kids.

Zoe sat on the couch, dialing the number for Jesse. She didn't like cancelling on him, whatever they had to say was huge news, important even from what she got. There was no way that she would willingly leave her kids sick with anyone else. Jesse would understand.

"Hey, Zoe," Jesse answered.

"Hey, Jesse. I've got bad news for you. It turns out, we won't be able to make it. Jessica and Colin woke up this morning with fevers."

"Once they get better, we can do dinner again. It's not a big deal, Zoe. You guys need to take care of those two, and they need mommy and daddy."

"You sure it can wait?" Zoe asked, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Yes, it can wait," he assured her. "I promise. The news won't change between now and a few days. We can get together this Saturday for lunch," he suggested.

"That sounds lovely," Zoe told him.

"Okay, Saturday it is. Now if you'll excuse me, I have my brother calling in. I will assure your husband that everything is good," he chuckled.

Zoe laughed quickly saying their byes. Hanging the phone up and tossing it gently on the coffee table, Zoe closed her eyes, lying down on the couch.

"Go back to sleep," Wade whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, she smiled, snuggling under the throw blanket; Wade covered her with.

She woke a few hours later, to her husband's voice drifting down the stairs in a sweet melody. She smiled, following the melody to find her husband sitting in their daughter's room. Jessica was laying in bed; Colin curled up to his father, both kids on the verge of sleep once more.

Upon seeing his wife, Wade smiled, wrapping the song up. He kissed Jessica's forehead, before going to place Colin back to bed. Zoe pulled the blanket further up around her daughter, kissing her forehead as well. She did the same with Colin, walking downstairs with Wade.

"They ate as much soup as their little tummies could handle," he informed her. "There's plenty left if you want some."

"That would be nice," Zoe smiled, taking a seat at the kitchen counter. "Have you ate?" She asked, taking the bowl he handed her. Thanking him with a small kiss.

"Not yet," he confirmed, getting himself some. "Have a nice nap?" He asked, sitting next to her. She nodded, ready to get after him for letting her sleep a good chunk of the day away. "Don't," he chuckled. "I don't mind taking care of the kids, sick or not. You needed the rest. I like being a father and taking care of them and being a husband which means I get to take care of you," he smiled, kissing her temple.

"That goes both ways," she said, lacing her hand with his. "I love being a mother and being your wife is the best feeling in the world, behind being a mother that is. I don't mind taking care of you," she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**A heads up that there is only one chapter left. I am hoping to have it up by the end of the week. I have the next story waiting to be posted. There will be a little one shot, before the main story is posted. I already have the first 7 chapters wrote up for it and I am currently working on chapter 8 for the story. I will let you know about that story in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's good to see the kids are doing better," Jesse smiled, watching his niece and nephew play on the floor.

"I've come to learn that nothing keeps them down for long," Wade chuckled, handing his wife a club soda like she asked for. Zoe smiled taking the glass from him. "What is this news you have to share?" He asked, taking his place next to Zoe, his hand resting on her knee.

"I guess we can tell you now," Jesse chuckled, holding his hand out for his wife. "We've kept the news to ourselves long enough. We wanted you two to know first; it only seemed right."

Zoe shared a look with her husband turning her attention back to their hosts. She came down to one of two conclusions on what the news could be. For the past five minutes, they were there she kept an eye on Willow, and she was convinced on what the news was going to be. Not to mention how cautious Jesse is when it comes to his wife. It reminded her of the way Wade acted when they were pregnant with Jessica and Colin.

"You're going to be Aunt Zoe and Uncle Wade, in six months," Willow announced, handing them a copy of their sonogram.

"My big brother is having a kid of his own, congratulations," Wade said, taking a brief look at the sonogram, it was one thing he still had trouble making heads or tails of.

"It's twins?" Zoe asked, having a better understanding of what to look for.

"What?" Wade asked, leaning over, letting Zoe point it out for him. "And I thought one baby at a time was bad enough," he chuckled.

"Just remember you still owe me, greatly," Jesse smirked. Wade smiled, more than willing to watch his future nephews or nieces or one of each, whichever sex they turned out to be.

"Congratulations on the twins," Zoe told them handing the sonogram back.

"Thank you," Willow said with a smile rubbing her rounded stomach. "Twins runs on my dad's side of the family," she told them.

"It's amazing really," Zoe stated, placing her hand over Wade's that had found its way back to her knee. They weren't ready for more kids; they didn't need any more kids. She was very happy with the two they have; she missed certain aspects of being pregnant, and she wouldn't mind being pregnant herself.

"Thank you, both of you. It's scary, because it's twins," Jesse spoke up, his smile never leaving his face. "I know it'll be double the trouble, but worth it when I have double the memories. A scary journey I'm waiting to go on," he said, placing his hand on his wife's stomach.

"How sweet of you," Willow laughed, placing her hand over his.

"What's this?" Jessica questioned, picking the sonogram up, her face scrunched up looking at it.

"That's the face your Daddy made looking at it too," Jesse teased, earning a few laughs from his wife and his best friend, along with a scowl from his brother. "It's a picture of two babies, in auntie Willow's tummy," Jesse explained, pulling his niece on his lap. "Your cousins."

"Are you the Daddy?" She asked softly.

"Yes, I'm the Daddy," he answered.

"No!" She cried. "You can't be the Daddy," she said running off.

"I got her," Wade said, moving to get up, wanting nothing more than to comfort his daughter. He didn't understand the weird outburst from her over Jesse being a father. When they told her, she was going to be a big sister, she was happy and excited to help them out, her mind constantly going back and forth over if she wanted a sister or a brother. She could never make her mind up fully. Though the second she was introduced to Colin, she kissed his little head, whispering an, I love you to her baby brother.

"I've got her," Jesse said, quickly getting up. "I think this calls for a little chat with her Uncle," he said, following the direction his niece ran off. He had a feeling he knew what this was about. And he was going to be the only one to assure her otherwise.

"Go away!" She cried, seeing Jesse sit next to her at the top of the stairs.

"Why would I do such a thing?" He asked. Her response a half-hearted attempt at a shrug. "You do know because I am going to be a Daddy doesn't mean I won't have time for you, Jessie. I am always going to need you in my life, sweetie, that won't ever change."

"Promise?" She asked with a sniffle.

"I promise. Just because I am going to be a Daddy doesn't change the fact I will forever remain your Uncle, your Uncle, who will always want you in my life, nothing will change that. I love you," he said, pulling her in for a hug.

"Love you too Uncle Jesse," she smiled, wrapping her little arms around his neck. "You will make a good Daddy," she giggled.

"I did have an awesome helper along the way," he smiled, tickling her side.

"Everything good?" Wade asked, catching his daughter who jumped from her Uncle's arms to her father's awaiting arms.

"It is, she was worried that I would trade in my time with her for my two little ones," he explained to them.

With that mini crisis averted, they enjoyed the remainder of their night. Wade offering his help for when Jesse was going to need help putting together double the baby furniture while Zoe and Willow talked about pregnancy and Zoe offering all the advice Willow asked for.

A few days later saw Zoe sick. She tried to assure her husband that she caught the little bug their kids had a week ago. Wade wasn't all that convinced that was all it was. He kept most of his concerns to himself, letting Zoe handle it herself; it was hard to tell her otherwise with her being the doctor. He didn't know what she was going through or what she had, he did know, however, that there was a bit more going on then a little bug. He couldn't put his thumb on what it was though.

"Here is the chicken noodle soup, the homemade kind, took me a lot of promises to convince your dad to let me have the recipe, since I know you can't stomach any other kind of soup, especially the store bought kind," he announced, walking into the room.

"Thank you," she smiled, blowing on a spoonful.

"I still think that you should go in and see your dad, or have him come here," he said with a sigh, laying on the bed on his side.

"I would do that, though I have no reason to do so," she told him.

"Yes you do," he said, having a hard time keeping his anger in check. He didn't like watching his wife suffer in the way she was doing. She smiled lightly at him, moving her bowl of soup to the bedside table.

"If I was sick I would go in and get checked out. It turns out, however, that I am not sick," she said, taking his hand in hers.

"That is bull shit, Zo, and you know it. I have watched you get nauseated over the smallest things," he huffed out.

"Not because I am sick," she said, holding her laughter in, knowing it would not do any good. "I know we had a brief talk about more kids, and we were okay with not having any more. I have made an appointment; it happens to be with someone other than my dad, and you are more than welcome to come along to find out how far along we are with this baby," she explained, the smile on her face growing.

"Are you serious?" He asked, a smile overtaking his face, his hand reaching out to rest against her stomach. Zoe nodded her head. "Nothing will keep me away."

"I do feel bad that we are taking this moment away from your brother," she confessed.

"He is used to it, with being the oldest and all. It is the youngest brother's job to outshine everything his older brother does," he laughed. Zoe rolled her eyes. "He will be happy for us," he assured his wife. "I know this wasn't planned, but our other two weren't planned either. And they are life's best little surprises just like this one will be," he smiled, leaning in to share a kiss with his wife.

"You're not mad?" She questioned against his lips.

"Never," he assured her, running a hand through her hair. "It makes me happy to add to our family. It might not be ideal, but we will make it work; we always do."

"I hope Jessica takes the news better than she did with Jesse," Zoe sighed.

"She will," he said, finding it hard to believe his own words. Before he went into a coma, he would without a doubt say she would be okay with having another sibling, now he couldn't be so sure. "We will have to find a way to tell her delicately."

The following night they were sitting down to have a family meal together. Wade and Zoe were still finding a way to tell their oldest she was going to be a big sister yet again. They had plenty of time to think of a way, not wanting to tell her until they went in and when they were ready to tell everyone else. They didn't want her to know and accidentally let it slip out.

"Mommy, Daddy," Jessica said, looking at her parents who gave their daughter their full attention. "Why don't you have a baby like Uncle Jesse and Aunt Willow?" She asked.

"Is that something you want? To have another baby brother or a baby sister?" Wade asked.

"I guess," Jessica shrugged.

"Tell you what, sweetie, Mommy and Daddy will talk about it," Wade told her.

That was good enough for Jessica, and she went back to eating her smiley faced potatoes. Wade and Zoe shared a smile, knowing that whatever happened, their daughter would be okay with having another sibling.


	10. Chapter 10

**I have had a blast writing this story, thank you all for following along. I do hope that you all enjoy this last chapter. And I hope it doesn't come off as rushed in any way.**

 **Keep an eye out for a one shot called 'Like A Dream' it does focus on Jesse but it also plays as an intro for my newest story which is called 'Heart of A Kinsella' In the past month that I have been working on that story I have enjoyed it and it is easily becoming one of my favorite stories and I cannot wait to share it with all of you. So please do keep an eye out for both of those stories.**

 **And in the meantime, take a look at 'Web of Lies' as that is my other on-going story and I do enjoy writing that one at the moment.**

 **Anyway enjoy this last chapter.**

* * *

"Hey baby, when will your dad be back with the kids?" Wade asked, placing the cake on the table.

With getting the house ready for their son's first birthday, Harley suggested that he take his grandkids out to leave Zoe and Wade plenty of time to get things set up without the hassle of two kids under foot. Wade tried to do most of the work, not wanting Zoe to over exert herself.

They did find out that Zoe was indeed pregnant with their third child. The timing may have been off with Colin only being a year-old; they were ready for the challenge that would bring with it. Wade kept to the positive side of things, stating that Colin and the new baby would be the best of friends, thick as thieves. Zoe didn't know how big of a problem that one may turn out to be the older they got.

"Around 3, giving us plenty of time to make the house look like Batman's cave. Though I am quite positive that is on you, and Colin could careless about the theme of his first birthday," she laughed, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"We will have photos and video footage of this day for years to come; he will be amazed because I have yet to meet a guy who does not like Batman," he protested. "Besides our house looked like a fairy castle, that an actual fairy threw up glitter all over the place for Jessica's 1st birthday. I swear I can still find traces of glitter in my clothes from that party," he pouted.

"You did look rather adorable with glitter in your hair," she laughed, ruffling his hair up.

Wade smirked, picking his wife up and spinning her around, lightly tickling her sides in the process.

"Here I thought I was coming over to help get the house turned into a cave for my little nephew," Jesse chuckled entering the house.

"You are," Zoe told him, removing herself from her husbands embrace. "Where is your wife?"

"At home resting, she will be here later," he told them. "So where do you want me?" He asked, looking around the living room.

With Jesse and Wade setting up the living room, Zoe headed into the kitchen to get working on the finger food that would be served throughout the party. She wasn't left waiting long when Vivian entered the kitchen, sharing a hug with her cousin.

"I have his gift in my car; your husband has yet to get the gift table set up. I also brought a little something for Jessica to open. I didn't want her to feel left out," she supplied.

"Totally fine, we got her something as well. She understands that it is her brother's birthday, but at the same time I don't want her to feel left out either," Zoe shrugged.

"Whose idea was that, really?" Vivian questioned, nodding towards the living room.

"Wade's I wanted to do something else; he insisted. I have come to find out that I find it very hard to refuse him," Zoe sighed. "I do have to say that the little mini batman cake is cute," she gushed, pulling said cake solely for Colin from the fridge.

It was done with a dark-blue fondant, Batman's logo in the center of the cake, and Happy 1st birthday Colin wrote in yellow. The cake itself was a plain vanilla cake, neither one of them wanting the cake any sweeter than it already is.

"How adorable is that?" Vivian smiled, admiring the cake. "Lemon?"

"Yes, Annabeth helped with it too," Zoe said.

Having the extra help, they managed to get things set up in time, giving them a moment to rest before the party started. They sat around taking, playing a lovely game of catch up all while Wade pulled his wife's feet into his lap to rub them. Luckily for them, Vivian nor Jesse questioned them on it, as they were used to how in love, the two of them truly are.

Later during the party Wade found his wife laughing away watching young ones running around dressed in Batman capes and masks. Wade himself dressed up as Robin. When questioned about it, he stated that Batman Colin needed to have his best friend Robin by his side.

All in all, the night went off without a hitch. The smallest hiccup being Colin not wanting a thing to do with his cake. The cake did end up all over the floor and not the kid.

* * *

"I think this is my cue to leave," Wade teased walking into the kitchen. He took the afternoon from work off. Tonight was the night they planned on sharing their news with their family, after having a little chat with Jessica.

"Oh no you don't," Zoe said, you can get the table set, before we round up our daughter to tell her the news. She won't be as easy as Colin was," she said, placing the food in the oven to cook.

"You mean to tell me she won't put her hands on your tummy and say baby?" Wade asked, kissing her on his way to grab the plates. Zoe rolled her eyes at him, turning her back to him, to see what else needed to be done. "Relax, she will be okay with the news and so will the rest of our family. We are not taking the thunder away from Jesse and Willow; I promise you, now do you have the cake hidden from prying eyes?" He asked, walking out of the kitchen to the dining room.

"Yes," she called after him. There was no way she would risk a chance on someone finding the cake that revealed all before the night even started.

With everything done until their guests showed up, they held hands walking upstairs to their daughter's bedroom, smiling when they saw her playing with her baby doll.

"Sweetie, can we chat for a moment?" Zoe asked, sitting on her daughter's bed. Jessica nodded looking from her mother to her father who took up residency on the floor.

"Remember two months ago when you asked us about getting a new brother or a sister?" Wade questioned. Jessica nodded her head. "Do you still want that? To have another baby brother or a baby sister?"

"I guess so," she shrugged, taking a moment to really think it over. "Yes," she finally answered.

"Good, because there's a baby in mommy's tummy, like when she had Colin," Wade told her.

He watched his daughter, carefully place her doll on the floor, walking over to her mom, placing her little hands on Zoe's stomach.

"Hi, baby, I'm your big sister. You ought to know we have the best parents in the whole world; you'll be very loved," she said softly, kissing her mom's stomach.

"This baby will have the best big sister in the world," Zoe smiled, running a hand through her daughter's hair. "You have to promise you won't tell anyone the secret," Zoe told her.

"I won't, Mommy," she promised.

"I've got him," Wade announced, pushing himself off the floor to grab their soon to be middle child from his crib, waking up from his later than normal nap.

Plenty of laughs were shared as the night grew on. Spending time with family is always nice, something Zoe was being reminded of every time she spent any amount of time with any family member. After spending so many years away, it had been easy to see how much she truly missed her family. She let herself deny this happiness for ten years because she didn't want to be wrong. Now though being wrong felt oh so nice.

"It's not very often we get together like this," Jesse commented, sitting around the living room, waiting on dessert.

"We should correct that," Wade shrugged. Getting together with his family every so often, not because of birthdays or holidays, just because, felt like a good enough reason to him, multiple times a month at that. Especially now that his father is a permanent fixture in his life once more.

"We will get right on that," Harley chuckled.

"Make a whole list of nights available and events that we can partake in," Earl added in through his own chuckle.

"Nothing beats family," Wade laughed.

"Now that we have that settled," Jesse said with a smile. "I was going to say there had to be a reason for this get together."

"Why must you think that?" Wade asked, going straight to the defensive side of the reason.

"Tell me I am wrong," Jesse smirked, daring his brother.

"I'll grab the cake," Wade announced getting up, knowing he couldn't deny what his brother was saying. "Anyone need anything while I'm up?"

"Let me help," Zoe offered, following behind her husband, seeing that everyone was okay for the time being. "Don't let him get to you," she whispered in his ear, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, kissing the middle of his back, between his shoulder blades.

"I'm trying, babe," he replied. "Do we have to show them the cake?" He pouted, turning around to wrap his arms around her.

"Fraid so," she replied, moving from his embrace to grab plates. "You can always kick them out after they finish their cake," she suggested, heading back to the living room.

"I wouldn't dream of that," Wade chucked, following behind his wife, the cake in a box to hide what it would soon reveal to their family.

"What are the two of you taking about?" Jesse asked, looking from his friend to his brother.

"You'll never know," Zoe teased. "Jessica, sweetie, remember what Mommy and Daddy told you earlier today, can you tell your family here what you were told?" Zoe asked.

"Okay, Mommy," she smiled, turning her focus from her mom to the rest of her family. "Mommy's gonna have a baby," she giggled, sitting in her Grandpa Earl's lap.

"You can't be serious," Jesse said cautiously.

"I won't let my ego bruise because you think that," Wade remarked, flipping the box open.

Their sonogram picture sat in the middle of the cake, propped up, the words ' _Congratulations on your bundle of joy_ ' done in a light-green color.

"We didn't plan this, and I don't want to take away from you two," Zoe said, looking at Jesse and Willow.

"I'm happy for you both, now these two little ones will have someone a little closer to their age. Congratulations," Willow said, getting up with the help of her husband to hug them both.

"Congrats," Jesse said, giving them a hug as well. "It is just one right?"

"Yes," Wade laughed. He didn't know if he could handle twins when he already had two kids.

"I do love getting more grandkids," Harley smiled, hugging his daughter. He would've liked to have more kids himself. To give Zoe brothers or sisters, he is fine with only having Zoe. He is genuinely happy for his daughter to have such a loving, growing family.

"Five grandkids, I can manage that," Earl chuckled, hugging Zoe. "I'm happy for you, all of you," he said.

"This is a good thing," Jesse commented. "I know that you didn't plan this, and even if you did, how could I be mad at you?" He asked. "You are giving me another niece or nephew, can't be mad about that. Please don't feel bad about being pregnant, more than one woman can be pregnant at once. Besides this news will help keep the townsfolk at bay," he laughed.

Just like that the anxiety that filled her about Jesse being upset they were taking away from their first pregnancy, vanished seeing how happy they all were about their growing family.

* * *

The months flew past them, between schooling for Jessica, Wade finishing up his last days at the Rammer Jammer, to finally start as a music teacher, Zoe working in Bluebell and in Mobile until her father, and husband made her sit back and relax. They one problem they did have, they finally settled the second they learned out the sex of their newest bundle. They did agree to keep their little one in their room for a certain period of time.

"I was talking with your dad this morning, when were you going to tell me about him retiring, and you taking over full-time for him?" Wade asked, sitting next to his wife on the couch, bringing her feet up to rest on his lap, starting to massage them.

"He told me yesterday," Zoe replied, rubbing her stomach, more than ready to give birth the urge to hold her little one in her arms. "By now you shouldn't even have to ask a question like that," she huffed out, to comfortable to get up and walk away from him.

Wade frowned suddenly lost on the conversation. "Zo, I didn't accuse you of keeping things from me. I was simply asking when you were going to tell me, not that you weren't," he said slowly.

"When I had the time to take it in. It's one of those things I need time to think about," she told him.

"How much do you really need to think about?" He asked, moving from one foot to the other.

"Must you ask?" She smiled. "How many times did I bore you talking about running the practice myself when we were kids?" She laughed.

"After like the twentieth time, I learned how to tune that bit out, because I knew when we grew up the world would be yours and whatever you choose to do you would excel at."

"Nice save," she replied, closing her eyes feeling a contraction hit.

"Yep, that's are cue, we're going," he replied,not wanting to risk anything. Getting up, he helped Zoe up. Helping her get ready, and out to the car, double checking that what they needed at the hospital was in the car.

Zoe pulled her phone out breathing through another contraction, sending a message to her mom and Ethan, who showed up days ago not wanting to miss the birth of their third grandchild, who also had taken Jessica and Colin out for the day.

Like with the first two times, she was in labor, it hurt and time blended together from the time the doctor made a visit to the time she was told to push. Her favorite noise to hear the wailing of her newborn baby. Holding her newborn son in her arms for the first time is the best feeling in the world. Watching her husband hold their newborn son, tears in his eyes, is a sight she will cherish. Her favorite sight to see is when her oldest and now her middle child, smile over there newest brother.

Nicholas Jacob Kinsella was born into a now complete family. A family filled with love. He had loving parents, loving grandparents, an aunt and an uncle who adored him, two cousins, a boy and a girl who will grow up with him and a big sister and a big brother who will watch out for him. Not to mention the distant relatives or the friends who were considered part of the family. One big loving family. A family that pushes you in the right direction, even if you believe otherwise. A family that will always have your back.

Coming home after being away for ten years will remain the best choice she has ever made in her life. Doing so brought her more happiness than she could ever want or need.


End file.
